youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Soliv
This story is written by Haalyle! Soliv ∞Prologue∞ No other species should be able to get here… how do they then? We’ve placed as many spells as we possibly can, but yet they still manage to break through the barrier. Luckily, they’re easy to capture and if they are not going to assimilate we will simply end their lives, they’re of no real use to us really. Except one… the one with the name of an angel. Rachiel Pollard. I don’t how or where she’s from but we must get her. We have to keep her alive, although she may be our downfall, she could very possibly be our savior. We need her now more than ever, especially since all these other ‘beings’ have arrived here. Oh… I’ll continue this entry later. More have arrived! ∞ The ones that have arrived have confirmed our worst fears. They are here to ruin our lands. We can’t let this happen; we must protect our future generations, we have to find Rachiel! She is our only hope through this madness.   ∞1∞ (Rachiel) I haven’t seen my friends in weeks; I don’t know what’s happened to them. I try to call up their parents, but they don’t tell me a thing! It’s annoying. I care about their well-being as well, it’s like they’ve forgotten that. With the amount of ‘sleep attacks’ that have happened lately, my parents don’t trust many people either. They also force my brother and me to stay awake almost all night. The only time I get any rest is when they’re watching. I can feel my eye lids dropping over my eyes as I read the boring poetry we have to study for English. I can’t study with less than eight hours sleep, it’s just ridiculous! What I don’t understand is why there are hardly any attacks on adults. I mean, there are some but just a few. I reckon it had something to do with dreaming, which I rarely do. The last dream I had was… well to be honest I can’t really remember. I know it had something to do with spaceships and some sort of planet with a ridiculous name that I’ve never heard of before. Soliv. It must have been so stupid that I’ve pushed it to the back of my brain. Heh, oh well. I try to keep my focus on the paper, but I just can’t. I can read the words, but nothing’s sinking in. Even the talking of my teacher can’t keep me awake, although she isn’t all that exciting. I feel someone nudge my right shoulder and I turn to see Dillion. He’s the typical blond haired boy that every girl wants, except me. I could care less and I’m being really honest. Really! He’s new to the school, so I was the one who showed him around. Damn me and being so obedient! “Are you OK?” Dillion asks me in a hushed whisper, “You look like you’re about to fall asleep.” Does he not understand the current situation I’m in at home? Actually, no. I haven’t told anyone else, so that’s a really stupid question. I put on a weak smile, “With only 2 hours of sleep each night, I think I might drop down dead.” “Alliteration? C’mon, I know we’re doing poetry, but you don’t have to use it in your everyday speech!” He replies with a silent chuckle, shaking his head with slight disbelief. “I didn’t mean it like that,” I sigh with slight frustration and look back at the paper. Ugh, I wish time would just speed up, I really do feel like this class is killing me. As soon as the lunch bell went, I slowly put everything in my bag. I’m so tired; keeping my eyes open is a chore. Luckily, Dillion stays behind to help me. He genuinely is a nice kid. “Thanks,” I smile widely, picking up my backpack with a grunt. “What are friends for?” He rhetorically asks me as we walk out of the classroom. This reminds me of the disappearance of my friends. I look at him as we walk to our area, “You haven’t seen Jess or Alysa, have you?” He shook his head, a grim look on his young face, “No, I don’t know what’s happened to them. I’ve tried contacting them on Facebook, Twitter, the whole works. Nothing.” He slumps his shoulders with defeat. “You don’t think –” I begin to say but he cuts me off. “Don’t even think about it! I know that’s the reason for why you’re so tired. We try to joke about it every day, but it’s getting on my nerves,” Dillion announces loudly as we sit down next to a wall. Nearby students look at him, but their attention is taken away soon enough. “I know, I know,” I mutter, looking at him apologetically, “I’m sorry.” “There’s no need to be,” He smiles, taking out his lunchbox and grabbing out a green apple, “I think it keeps all of us awake at night though.” I sigh as I take a bite from my cheese sandwich, “Hm.” ∞''' I look in the mirror as I brush my teeth. I always brush my teeth before going to sleep, it’s a habit. Although, I not really going to sleep. Mum’s going to be keeping me awake all night, making me play games or such. My online friends manage to cheer me up at times, but even they’re worried. As I slide onto the sofa in the living room, I turn on my laptop to update my Facebook, only to notice I have about 30 notifications and 3 messages. 2 of those messages from Jess and Alysa. The other from Von, one of my buddies online. The 30 notifications consist mainly of likes and mentions, nothing all that new. I check out Jess’ message first. Hey Rachiel! Long time, no see, right? Sorry I haven’t been keeping in touch, but it’s been hard to reach a computer here. You should come here, everyone’s talking about you. I look at the message with confusion. Where could she possibly be? In her house she has about millions of computers, I can only guess she’s taken a holiday trip somewhere, although that doesn’t quite explain why ‘everyone’ would be talking about me. I can’t help but feel slightly suspicious. I click onto Alysa’s message before I reply to Jessica’s. Rach, I have something important to tell you and you have to believe me! I’m in a dream world called Soliv and right now, I’m being held prisoner. Jess wrote that other message as a lie, to convince you here because you… You are either their savior or their downfall. I have to go! They’re coming! Dream world? Are you serious!? This is why… I’m not allowed to sleep at night! Some dream world that needs me! This… this is all wrong! The look of shock and surprise on my face must have made mum notice that something was up. She came over to me and looked over my shoulder, at the text on the laptop. As soon as he eyes stopping flying across the screen, I know she’s finish, she slams the laptop shut and looks at me with quiet fury. Something’s up. She hasn’t told me something, I bet. “Rachiel, don’t believe a word any of them says… you’re not having any sleep tonight!” She yelled at me, grabbing the laptop off my lap and throwing it across the room to the other couch. Why is she making it out like I’m the one that caused this all?! I stand up angrily, “I’ve had enough! Seriously, why are you taking out your anger on me? I have no idea what any of this means but you obviously do! I AM going to sleep tonight!” “You can’t!” She’s basically screaming at me now in a type of plea. “I can, I almost fell asleep in class today and you know why! I need sleep!” I yell back, running into my bedroom and slamming the door shut. There may not be any lock on my door, but I don’t care. If I go to sleep, what could possibly happen? That I’ll be taken to some sort of dream world and if I don’t cooperate with authorities, they’ll kill me? I’d like to seem ‘em try! '''∞ Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction